An isolation layer, sometimes also referred to as a sandbox, is a computing environment in which a software application can be executed in isolation. For example, if an application is suspected of being a potentially malicious application, such as a virus, ransomware, or malware, the application may first be executed, or quarantined, in an isolation layer for a quarantine time period. While executing in the isolation layer, the application can be monitored to determine if the application exhibits any malicious behaviors. If so, the suspected application can be confirmed to be a malicious application and can be discarded. If not, the application can be approved for execution in a standard operating environment.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.